shakirafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Suerte (Whenever, Wherever)
"Whenever, Wherever" ("Cuando sea, donde sea") para el mercado de habla inglesa, "Suerte" para el mercado de habla española, es el primer sencillo del álbum Laundry Service y Servicio de Lavandería (respectivamente) de Shakira, lanzado en el último cuarto de 2001. El single fue el mayor hit mundial del año 2002 y ha logrado vender más de 12 millones de copias. Información de la canción Whenever, Wherever se convirtió en un éxito internacional, fue escrita y producida por Shakira y Tim Mitchell, en colaboración con Gloria Estefan para la letra. Mientras que Suerte (la versión en español) fue escrita por Shakira y Mitchell. Se ha convertido en su mayor éxito junto con sus más reciente sencillos Hips Don't Lie, Underneath your clothes, Waka Waka,Loca y She Wolf. El sencillo fue un éxito casi de manera instantánea; llegó al sexto lugar del Billboard Hot 100 y recibió la certificación de disco de oro al haber vendido más de 500.000 copias del sencillo en Estados Unidos. En Reino Unido y Canadállegó al segundo y quinto lugar en ventas, respectivamente; en los países que ocupó el primer lugar, duró varias semanas, en Australia y Suecia seis semanas, en Nueva Zelanda ocho, en Países Bajos diez, en Alemania once y en Suiza diecisiete. Especialmente en Francia, las ventas del sencillo se dispararon a más de 750.000 unidades, otorgándole disco de diamante. Como una bizarra observación, el verso de la letra que dice: "Lucky that my breasts are small and humble, so you don't confuse them with mountains", centró la atención de algunos críticos, causó controversia y de alguna manera fue visto ridículo, especialmente por sus fanáticos masculinos. Mientras que el mismo verso pero en la versión en español (Suerte) que dice: "Suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños y no los confundas con montañas" fue utilizado para la publicidad de la cadena video-musical MTV Latinoamérica. La canción en español (Suerte) fue presentada por última vez en MTV Latinoamérica en el programa Official Top 10: Shakira, el 28 de noviembre de 2010, luego de, probablemente, varios años desde la última transmisión. En el mismo programa se presentaron videos de tal antigüedad como Hips don't lie, La tortura, Ciega, sordomuda e incluso Estoy aquí, segundo sencillo de su primer álbum, Pies descalzos, editado en 1995. Video musical El video musical de "Whenever, Wherever" fue dirigido por Francis Lawrence; muestra las habilidades de baile de Shakira, detrás de ella se pueden observar un sinfín de paisajes y regiones naturales, desde las montañas hasta los desiertos, también hay caballos galopando, y las inmensas aguas de los océanos. En MTV (especialmente en su programa TRL, el conteo regresivo más popular de la cadena) se volvió un éxito, nunca llegó al primer lugar, pero logró el retiro al cumplir 65 días dentro de los diez videos más votados, cabe mencionar que fue de los últimos videos en enviarse al retiro durante este periodo, ya que unos meses más tarde cambió el sistema del programa y de 65 días se redujo a 50. El video de Suerte es igual al de Whenever, Wherever (en un contexto amplio, sin embargo tiene pequeñas diferencias sobre todo después del primer coro) el cual le otorgó un MTV Video Music Award en el 2002 en la categoría de Video del Año. Hasta el momento tiene más de 71 millones de reproducciones en el canal de ShakiraVevo (canal oficial de la artista) en el portal de vídeos YouTube, en su versión en inglés y mas de 20 millones en su versión en español. . Listas La canción alcanzó la primera posición en varios países, incluyendo Argentina, Austria, Australia, Bélgica, Brasil, Bolivia,Chile, España, Colombia, Ecuador, Alemania, Francia, Irlanda, Italia, Líbano, México, Nueva Zelanda, Polonia, Suecia y Suiza. Es la segunda canción más exitosa de Shakira, detrás de Don't Lie Hips don't lie. | width="50%"| |} |} Lista de canciones y formatos * ;CD Single Europeo #"Whenever, Wherever" — 3:16 #"Suerte" — 3:14 * ;CD Maxi Single Europeo #"Whenever, Wherever" — 3:16 #"Suerte" — 3:14 #"Estoy Aquí" — 3:55 #"Tú" — 3:36 * ;CD Poem To A Horse-Whenever, Wherever Live #"Poem To A Horse Live" #"Whenever, Wherever Radio Edit" #"Whenever, Wherever Live" Banda Sonora ;En telenovelas *''O Clone'' (Brasil 2001/2002) *''El Circo de las Montini'' (Chile 2002) Interpretaciones en vivo «Suerte» y su versión en inglés «Whenever, Wherever» fueron interpretados en el Tour de la Mangosta de 2002 y 2003,Tour Fijación Oral de 2006 y en Sale el sol World Tour de 2010 y 2011,en dicha gira la canción contiene extractos de «Unbelievable» de la banda británica EMF. «Whenever, Wherever» fue interpretado en los festivales''Shakira: Live In Abu Dhabi'',Shakira: Live at Rock in Rio Lisboa de 2006 y 2010 ,Shakira: Live at Rock in Rio Madrid de 2010 y Shakira : Live at Glastonbury,«Suerte» fue interpretado en el festival Shakira: Live at Rock in Rio Madrid de 2010. Categoría:Canciones